


Protecting Hero's

by LetoaSai



Series: Where Hero's Sleep [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, I gotta question your boyfriend, Link and Sidon if you squint, M/M, Make sure he's good enough for you, Overprotective, Reunions, Riku loves Sora, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Zora's are intimidating, heros, signing link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Link felt such a sense of home seeing Sora again. He was relieved the kid was okay, but that did not mean he wasn't going to corner his boyfriend to make sure there were no more Doors to Darkness opening.Or Link corners Riku to ask his intentions towards his dear little brother.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Where Hero's Sleep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408033
Comments: 22
Kudos: 187





	Protecting Hero's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda: Breathe of the Wild. 
> 
> I had a few people requesting this one. Thank you for the encouragement.

Link had observed the group for a few hours. The meeting Princess Zelda had put together was waylaid by the new visitors with their strange attires and weapons. Given Riku’s worried scowl, it was evidently something they usually made excuses for instead of answering questions outright.

Link had waved off all curiosity and explained he knew they were each chosen by the goddesses for other purposes. Zelda had raised a brow at him after third time he’d had to explain it and he met her gaze coolly. 

She understood. Something else was going on that wasn’t their business. 

Everyone was taken with Sora. He had a pull to him with his boundless energy that instantly endeared himself to everyone he met. The light he spread was practically visible. The fact that Link considered him his little brother made him all the more interesting. 

Princess Kairi also seemed to carry her own light. It was different from Sora’s but no less powerful. Riju seems quite enamored with her, a culturally different woman warrior was intriguing. That she had her own regal qualities had its own allure. 

Teba was just as pleased to speak with Riku. Apparently the boys silver hair was natural and the color had some kind of warrior significance to the Rito. They had so many traditions and artistic meanings in their garbs and weaponry so it was no surprise. 

The Rito was pleased to know there was a name and a story behind their keyblades as well. It proved something to the proud Rito about their merit. Riku’s merit in particular. 

Link whistled softly, a soft tune he learned in the Zora Domain and it didn’t fail to gain Sidon’s attention instantly. Now was the perfect time to act while Sora was distracted talking to Yunobo. 

“My friend!” Sidon greeted, drifting closer to Link’s side. “Your younger brother is quite the story teller.” 

‘He is.’ Link signed, more or less pleased that Sidon accepted Sora so easily. If anyone would it would be him. ‘Would you do me a favor?’ 

“Anything.” Sidon said, barely needing to watch his hands move to decipher their meaning. “What can i do for you, my dear friend?” 

Link smiled, but it must have held a touch too much mischief for Sidon to already be raising a questioning brow line. ‘I would appreciate it if you would translate for me.’

Sidon hummed his confusion, shifting somewhat closer to Link. “Of course, of course.” He agreed easily enough. “But this is rather rare. All of us here have learned to be able to speak with you and well, you don’t often care when others can’t. You’re such the independent sort.” 

‘True.’ Link chuckled. It was practically his occupation to wander around and most people didn’t speak Sign. So much of his inventory was paper just to write notes on when he had to communicate. ‘But not all of us here currently can read Sign.’ 

“Mm?” The answer seemed to appear suddenly. “Ah! Sora and his young friends! Sora can sign though, quite exceptionally from what i saw.” 

Link snorted and grinned. ‘Would you mind fetching Riku? I would like to have a private word with him.’ 

“Well, as you wish.” Sidon shrugged. He didn’t understand the need but he wasn’t about to question Link. Link so rarely asked for anything and Sidon really was more than willing to lend a hand. 

Link separated him from the group, wandering down a hall way in the castle that was still under construction. Much of the castle still was and would be for years to come. Zelda had demanded other homes destroyed be fixed before something as frivolous as a castle was repaired but people around Hyrule flocked towards the princess to help her in any way possible. After being imprisoned for one hundred years, they felt she deserved their loyalty and more. 

Against her wishes, parts of the castle were being rebuilt or restored. 

Link found a room that was mostly intact. Any holes holes left in the walls had been patched with tapestries until a more sturdy arrangements could be made. He dropped onto a chair and waited, knowing Sidon would have no trouble whatsoever finding him. 

He often felt like he had no time to catch his breath, even when out camping for the night. Things that should have been stress free just weren’t. The closest he got to a relaxing evening was when he was in the Zora Domain. The constant sound of trickling water was soothing and allowed him to actually rest. Water might have been his favorite element. 

Link didn’t have to wait long before the door popped open and Sidon slipped into the room with a curiously confused looking Riku behind him. The boy was his size despite being younger but well, Sidon wasn’t. The Zora towered over everyone and Link would use that to his advantage too. 

Link gestured to the other chairs, the invitation clear. 

“Um…” Riku shifted uncertainly. “Hello.” He greeted, sliding in the chair Link pointed at. 

“I understand you do not read Sign.” Sidon beamed. “Not to worry, i myself did not take up the practice until meeting Link. I have since become quite adept at it if i do say so myself! I will translate.” 

“Translate.” Riku repeated slowly. “So you’d like to speak with me?” He met Link’s gaze. 

Link nodded and raised his hands to start. Sidon was both somehow able to translate for Link and still keep half an eye on Riku. 

The boy, to his credit, seemed to be trying to find a pattern in Link’s hand movements. 

“I know a bit about you.” Sidon began speaking for Link. “Sora and i spent a years time together in the World of Sleeping Hero’s. Understand that there was nothing in that place but the two of us and a field. We had a lot of time to talk.”

Riku nodded. He’d figured out quite quickly that Sora and Link’s meeting had been a strange unfathomable thing. 

“Understand that Sora is dear to me. He returned so much sanity to me during a bad time. That said, I’ve heard a lot about you from the time before Sora slept.” 

Riku winced, color draining from his face. “I was not at my best then. I’m not ashamed anymore to admit that.” 

Link made the inquisitive sound to coax Riku into continuing that Sidon didn’t need to translate. 

“You’ve heard about it, i suppose.” Riku muttered. “I was younger and jealous and darkness took over my heart for a time. Sora suffered because of that. I can’t change that, but i can accept it and never allow it to happen again.” 

Sidon was already looking sympathetic but still continued to speak for Link. 

“You parted on good terms before you were separated and he was put to sleep. He told me about the door. It seems your stint with darkness was short lived.” 

“Mm..” Riku’s lips thinned together in a tight line. “No, i just live with it now. There will always be darkness in me. I just chose light.” 

“You chose Sora.” 

Riku went bright red instantly, eyes dropping. 

He fell into darkness because of jealousy. That was an interesting bit of information Link could only ever speculate before. 

“This is beginning to sound like a beautiful bond.” Sidon said, the comment his own. 

Riku’s face darkened even more. They must not have been used to people talking about their relationship. 

Link snapped to get attention back on him and get the conversation flowing again. “There has not been much time for me to hear about events that happened after Sora woke. He only harped on how much you’ve taken care of him.” 

“Idiot…” Riku muttered, looking embarrassed. Link could work with this. “Sora’s the one that takes care of everyone.”

“Are you calling Sora a liar?” 

“No!” Riku said instantly, maybe worried he'd given the wrong impression. “Sora doesn’t know how to lie. He’s just not capable of it.” 

Link smirked, “So when he tells me he loves you, what? Complete truth?” 

Riku’s eyes raised to Link’s despite Sidon being the one speaking. His eyes were huge and he seemed oddly easy to intimidate. 

“Must...be.” 

Link leaned closer, fingers flicking. “And you? How do you feel about Sora?” 

Riku shifted, the red off setting the silver of his hair. “I…” 

“Answer carefully. If i find out you’ve lied to me and hurt Sora again, i will kill you.” Link actually smiled sweetly and Sidon hardly got the words out. 

“Sora is everything.” Riku swallowed. “I am never going to fail him again.” 

Sidon’s crossed his arms, having long grasped what Link was doing. “So you are returning young Sora’s love?” 

“Always.” Riku mumbled. “He’s always been the light i’ve followed.” 

Link nodded, feeling somewhat better about things. Sora had barely been more than a child when they’d met and he worried that his obvious love for his best friend had been misplaced. Too see the boy he knew older, wiser, and still in love was a sure sign that certain things were just fate. 

Meeting Riku only reinforced that thought. People made mistakes, that happened. Goddesses knew that he’d made his fair share. The fact that Riku carried his mistakes with him as a constant reminder to do better meant something. It showed integrity, but it would also get in the way eventually. 

In a flash Link was on his feet, lunging across the small space with the blade of the Master Sword pressed across Riku’s throat. The boy had summoned his own keyblade on reflex alone but hadn’t gotten it up in time to block the sharp sword. 

“Link!” Sidon inhaled, reached towards him. “Surely this is too much.” 

Link glanced back at him and shook his head, ‘Translate please.’ Signing one handed was a little harder but nothing he hadn’t ever done before. 

“This is the Master Sword, crafted by the goddess Hylia herself. For generations it has chosen its wielder that will fight against evils that would otherwise drench the world in darkness and destroy it. This sword repels evil. Destroys evil. Reacts to evil.” 

Riku breathed slowly, eyes on the blade touching his skin. No doubt wondering what it would do to him if cut. 

Link reached out with his free hand to flick Riku’s forehead before signing again. “My blade does not react to you. Not in the slightest. Don’t let fighting your darkness to stave off a possible relapse hinder you from actually breathing in the light.” 

He pulled his blade away and Sidon sighed, happy this was simply a life lesson and nothing more. 

Riku looked pale again, but understanding dawned. “I won’t hurt Sora again.” Riku repeated. “You don’t have to worry about that. Like i said, he’s everything.” 

Link nodded, sword sliding back into its sheath. 

“Good.” Sidon looked relieved. “This was quite exciting. I did not realize how overprotective Hylians could be over their younger siblings.” 

Link snorted and shrugged. He got out of this what he hoped to. Both boys were hopelessly in love. It was reassuring. Sora would be safe.

The door slammed open a second later, Sora scowling. “Link! You promised!” 

‘I did not.’ Link signed. ‘You merely assumed that i would not check up on this arrangement.’ 

Sora groaned, hands raising to sign back. ‘I told you everything was fine! You didn’t have to corner Riku! He’s not the bad guy!’

‘Of course not.’ Link agreed, drawing Sora up short. 

‘Then why did you do this?’ Sora was pouting finally moving closer to Riku to wrap his arms around Riku’s neck and finally speak again. “Sorry! Link thinks he’s funny.” 

‘Excuse you, i’m hilarious.’ Link signed. 

Sidon laughed softly, having watched the easy exchange. “Everything is okay, Sora. I mediated the entire proceeding!” 

“Yeah,” Riku muttered, cupping Sora’s face and drawing him into a gentle kiss that had both boys blushing. “Everything’s fine. I’m going to have to learn Sign, aren’t i?” 

Sora instantly started laughing. “I can teach you. Not that Link deserves to have more people to talk to after this stunt!” 

‘Oh well?’ Link shrugged. ‘What ever will i do?’ 

“We are having strong words later, Link!” Sora’s pout returned. 

‘I don’t have words.’ 

“Not the point!” Sora said, jumping when Riku’s fingers stroked up his ribs, tickling him. “Hey!” 

Riku chuckled softly. “It’s fine. It was a nice talk.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm.” Riku smiled faintly. Easily displaying how he desired to keep Sora happy. 

Link got the feeling the only time Riku liked seeing Sora frustrated was when he caused it himself. 

“No bloodshed or anything.” Riku joked. 

Sora fidgeted, “Well good. Would be nice if you two could be friends.” 

‘I like him just fine, Sora.’ Link signed, looking amused. 

Sora was still in full pout mode when he laced his fingers with Riku’s and pulled him from the room. “Just you wait Link. I’ll be there the very second you find yourself a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. Whatever. I’ll be there with all the questions!” 

‘I believe you.’ Link signed, eyes crinkling with mirth. ‘I am so very afraid.’

Sora’s pout broke off into a soft laugh. “C’mon, you’re supposed to show us around.” He wandered out of the room, pulling Riku along with him. 

Link waited a beat before standing and sliding Sidon an amused look. 

“The very second, mm?” Sidon chuckled quietly. “However well meaning he is, he’s a touch late.” 

Link flipped him off with a grin. ‘Let children be children, Sidon. He was just embarrassed i spoke to his boyfriend. That’s all.’

“Sizing him up, were you?” Sidon laughed, hand resting on the middle of his back as they left the room. 

“Mm,” Link actually hummed the noise. ‘Sora said that boy was always much too hard on himself. Even after so many awful things happened, Sora never blamed him. I wanted to see for myself.’ 

“Seemed to me Sora was correct. He carries his burdens on his sleeves.” 

‘Yes. Maybe now he’ll relax a touch. The Master Sword is never wrong.’ 

“You are rarely wrong yourself.” Sidon dropped a gentle kiss on the top of Links head. “Come. Don’t miss an opportunity to spend time with your family.”

‘No. Never again.’ Link smiled, walking back out to the others with Sidon. He had promises to keep and temples to show Sora. It would hopefully be only the first of many visits. There was so much to see after all.


End file.
